Of Course I'll Stay
by TeamEmmaRose
Summary: "And her question had implied rather, 'Will you stay with me'" Short story in which the ending of Skyward Sword is depicted. INTENSE shipping of Zelda and Link. Rated Teen because I honestly felt it was appropriate, as Zelda and Link are teenagers, and their topic of discussion is a deep one.


"What will you do?" She asked, her light eyebrows raising, revealing even more of her big blue eyes. It was the kind of question that she either knew what I'd say in response to, or she knew what she wanted me to say in response to.

She told me that she would stay upon the surface of the world; it was far too beautiful to leave behind. Plus, Zelda promised herself she would always protect the triforce, so it can never fall into the wrong hands. She would stay here and live on the golden, new, restored land of the earth.

And her question had implied rather, "Will you stay with me here?"

Of course I will. How could I leave this beautiful place? How could I abandon the triforce? But more importantly, how could I leave my beautiful, amazing best friend behind? _I love her more than life itself. _She's everything to me. She always was, really. She's been there since my father died…

When I was only six years old, when my father flew out to a stormy sky, on a mission which he would never return from, Zelda was there. She stayed with me, and practically raised me, really. Not like a sister, but like a best friend. An irrevocable companion for life.

This girl whom I've admired all my life, the cutest girl in Skyloft, and then the most beautiful woman in the universe. Truly, in every metaphorical and literal sense of the word, _a goddess._

This girl whom I dread being far from for more than a moment. This girl whom I've dreamed of simply holding hands with every night. I love her. I'll never leave her.

And here she stands before me, atop the gently fallen Goddess Statue, which once floated in Skyloft. We saved it. We brought the triforce to safety and the land below to peace.

Here she stands, before me in a beautiful white gown. Long, flowing sleeves, sandals, shining blue bracelets, and her pale hair gathered before her long pointed ears and tied in royal ribbons. The dress appeared to be the purest of whites, yet owned a sheen of light blue and purple. Here she stands, both of us once as only Zelda and Link, but now also Hylia the White Goddess, creator of the universe, and Link… a hero, a hero of legends, a savior of the world, a vanquisher of demons.

We've been through everything together. And I _went_ through everything to find her. I chased her around the surface. There wasn't supposed to be anything below the clouds. But I found it, and I chased her around it. I even traveled through time to find her. I chased her for thousands of years.

And here she is, asking me what I want to do with my future.

So what will I do, Zelda? _OF COURSE I'M GOING TO STAY HERE AND LIVE A LONG HAPPY LIFE WITH YOU, YOU BEAUTIFUL GODDESS._

All I could do was smile at her question. I felt utterly blissful. Now I truly felt like it was over. Like, it actually is _over._ Not "over" as in for now, nor "over" as in "the spirit of Demise's hatred will curse my descendents for all of time". "Over" as in, I won't worry anymore. Zelda is safe. And I'll be damned if I don't protect her 24/7. I saved the world, so naturally, that should be enough for one lifetime. Now, hearing Zelda ask me this question, implying "Will you stay here with me?" caused me to now truly feel it was over. Like her original question was also to be interpreted into, "Can it be over now?"

I grinned at her and reached to take her hand with both of mine. It was so soft and smooth in my rough, calloused hands. She automatically turned a bit pink at this.

"I'll stay here on the surface too." I told her. "I honestly don't think I could let you out of my sight again."

Her face instantly displayed a look of satisfaction, giddiness, gratefulness, relief, and love all at the same time. I don't understand how so many different emotions could exist in her tiny body all at once. I never did. And perhaps that was another reason I loved her so much.

She grinned and let go of my hand, only to grab me by the shoulders and hug me as tight as a vice. It felt so nice… to just hold her. I wrapped my arms around her and spun her around with no hesitation.

"Thanks, Link…" She breathed happily after I set her down. She didn't move from the hug though, and neither did I. I never wanted to let her go. And she was just so happy… with me. I made her happy.

She's made me so happy my whole life. And I made her happy now too. Today is just so… happy.

"I want to stay here with you, Zelda." I reinforced this, looking into her eyes. "I want to always be with you..." I wondered if that would be too much for her.

Zelda looked so blissful... I haven't seen her so content in a long time. She put her small hand on my cheek and her other on my neck, then reached up to quickly kiss me on the cheek. I felt myself go red, and she just looked at me and giggled. I love this girl so much...


End file.
